


Реабилитация

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение драббломоба на заявки "смерть" и "шрамы"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реабилитация

В блок реабилитации пускают только самых близких. Роуг не является ни родственницей, ни подругой, но и критическое состояние Фила проходит не в обычной больнице Нью-Йорка. В белом дезинфекционном боксе каждый посетитель - в таких же, как стены, белоснежных перчатках. Роуг вспоминает о том, когда она носила такие всегда. Теперь они ей не нужны, впрочем, у жизни всегда есть хитрые способы напомнить о том, о чем вовсе не хочется вспоминать. 

Фил - за прозрачной пластиковой панелью, под тонкой тканью, в кислородной маске, время от времени покрывающейся матовым паром слабого дыхания. В комнате, пожалуй, слишком чисто и тихо - так, что становится страшно. За то, что одиночество, должно быть, чувствуется даже сквозь толстую пелену комы. 

Роуг прикладывает ладонь в резиновой пленке к пластиковому кокону, и от ее руки тепло, кажется, идет вовнутрь. Или только кажется. У нее уже давно нет способностей, но, быть может, они хоть раз проявятся в обратную сторону, если очень сильно захотеть?...

Грудь Фила редко вздымается, и Роуг замечает, как на его висках блестит седина. Почти как у нее.

***

Клинт не хочет говорить, что не приходил в бокс к Филу навещать его, а тот не спрашивает. Зачем говорить об этом, если и так слишком больно. Клинт целует его в ямку внизу шеи, и его неудержимо влечет спуститься ниже, туда, где на груди тонкими нитями разбегаются длинные шрамы. Почти от сердца. Каждый раз, когда Фил снимает футболку, у Клинта щемит где-то внутри - ему кажется, что стреляли в него самого. В сердце горячим комом ухает, и Фил кивает. Клинт осторожно касается кончиком языка одного из шрамов, кожа которого нежно-розовая.  
Еще полгода назад на их месте была зияющая дыра.  
Может быть, стоило пересилить свой ужас и зайти тогда в бокс. Говорят, каждый близкий посетитель дает пациенту немного жизни.

Что ж, у Клинта еще много времени.


End file.
